superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Tentacle Remastered
Day of the Tentacle, also known as Maniac Mansion II: Day of the Tentacle, is a 1993 graphic adventure game developed and published by LucasArts. It is the sequel to the 1987 game Maniac Mansion. The game's plot follows Bernard Bernoulli and his friends Hoagie and Laverne as they attempt to stop the evil Purple Tentacle—a sentient, disembodied tentacle—from taking over the world. The player takes control of the trio and solves puzzles while using time travel to explore different periods of history. Dave Grossman and Tim Schafer co-led the game's development, their first time in such a role. The pair carried over a limited number of elements from''Maniac Mansion'' and forwent the character selection aspect to simplify development. Inspirations included Chuck Jones cartoons and the history of the United States. Day of the Tentacle is the eighth LucasArts title to use the SCUMM engine. The game was released simultaneously on floppy disk and CD-ROM to critical acclaim and commercial success. Critics focused on its cartoon-style visuals and comedic elements. Day of the Tentacle has featured regularly in lists of "top" games published more than two decades after its release, and aspects have been referenced in popular culture. A remaster of Day of the Tentacle was developed by Schafer's current studio, Double Fine Productions, and released on March 22, 2016 for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Windows and OS X. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Day of the Tentacle Remastered for the 178th episode of The Completionist. He reviews the game alongside Hidden Block and PC game reviewer BrutalMoose, aka Ian. Jirard and Ian compliment the cartoony graphics for their detail, and especially praise how they look in the remaster. They also compliment the voice acting and writing as being lively, as well as the kooky music. Both find it incredibly funny. The two note how some of the puzzles and items in the game may seem difficult and have obscure solutions, but for them, it adds to the charm. They especially appreciate the feature where certain actions taken in the past can affect other characters in the future. Though the game doesn't have much of a completion bonus, Jirard and Ian appreciate the easter eggs and developer commentary. Overall, the two note that the game can be difficult without a guide, but is just as fun with or without one. Statistics * 3 Hours of Playtime, and 2 Hours of Pickup Gameplay * 58 Trophies Earned * 68 Items Flushed Through Time * 2 Chron-O-Johns Repaired * 1 Diamond Purchased Illegally * Thousands of Purple Tentacles Thwarted * Countless Lives Destroyed Due To Some Bumbling Kids Trivia * Jirard has played this game before, but this review was Ian's first time playing it. * The video ends with a Defend It!-esque segment in which Jirard is accused of promoting the anime streaming service Crunchyroll at the end of a video. Ironically, his opponent ends up promoting the service instead. ** The ad offers a free 1 month trial of Crunchyroll using the url crunchyroll.com/defendit. * To coincide with this video, Jirard and Ian collaborated to review Space Pirates on Ian's channel. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Complete It! Category:PC Category:PlayStation 4